


Far From Home

by oraluzjazz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Blessings, Dark Percy Jackson, Dreams, Female Percy Jackson, Flashbacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, new powers, space, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraluzjazz/pseuds/oraluzjazz
Summary: Percy was sure there would be no more wars on her lifetime, but as always nothing ever goes her way or for Half-Bloods in general. This time Percy is sucked into a new war, but this time this war isn't against some immortal being with crazy powers. This time it's a war out in Space against some purple furry looking cat aliens that want to take over the Universe. She isn't fighting these aliens with her usual team, this time she's fighting with mortals by her side, and she doesn't know how to feel about it.Follow Percy through her journey in Space, while trying to keep her powers a secret and help fight this war. Or if she doesn't help, the Universe will fall and everything she loves and knows will be destroyed with it. She must help, she wasn't chosen my Chaos for nothing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Far From Home

* * *

Percy was sneaking out of her dorm, why may you ask. Well it's because she kept having the same recurring dream of some robot looking Lions, and that night she just didn’t want to have the same dream again. She needed some fresh air, and with her being a Demigod she knew that this dream must mean nothing good. She also had this feeling that she had to be outside, call it her sixth sense or something, but she knew something was going to happen that night. She needed to be ready just in case it was a monster attack. 

While sneaking out she noticed that two guys about her age seemed to be doing the same thing as her, but they didn’t seem to be doing a good job. She did the only thing a normal human would do, “You guys need help or something?”

This seemed to have scared the two boys, making them turn around quickly and one falling on his ass. “Shit,” the guy that fell said, “I just fell in front of some girl.” Percy ignored his comment, and took the moment as an opportunity to study them both. The one that had fallen was lean and tall, with light brown skin, short brown hair and blue eyes, he kind of reminded her of Leo, just a taller version of him and without the curly hair. The other boy was just about or taller than the other boy, he had a square jaw, mahogany skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he also had on a yellow bandana wrapped around his forehead, he reminded her of Frank. 

“Hi” the boy with the yellow bandana said sheepishly

“Hello”

“We’re not sneaking out or anything”

“Uh huh,” she responded with “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I..um, we, yeah we, as in me and him,” pointing a finger at him and the other boy “We weren’t sneaking out. I promise.” nervously laughing at the end.

Percy only raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to the boy that had fallen but was now standing and asked him, “You two were sneaking out weren’t you?”

“No?”

“Come with me then.”

“Hey, hey! Now listen we didn’t do anything. We don’t need to get in trouble for this. We can just go back to our dorms and pretend that nothing happened here.”

“Yeah” the boy with the yellow bandana said. 

Percy was having fun with how this conversation was going, she being the troublemaker she is, was going to continue it. “You can explain it to our wonderful principle then and see what he’ll do about it.”

“No no no no. Look what happened Lance, I told you this wasn’t a good idea.” 

The boy, the one that had fallen and whom she presumed to be named Lance, had his head down and began to speak, “I didn’t think that we would have gotten caught, we’ve done this multiple times before.” Percy could tell that he was disappointed that they were caught. “SHH, Lance you’re not supposed to say that.” The two began to bicker back and forth, and while doing that she began walking and they followed her. 

The two boys didn’t seem to notice that she wasn’t leading them to Commander Iverson’s office, but she was actually helping them sneak out. “Well we’re here.” This caught the attention of the boys and snapped them out of their conversation. 

“This isn’t the off-,” Lance hit the boy’s stomach with his elbow not letting him finish his sentence “Oww! What was that for?”

“Not now Hunk, maybe we’re getting away with this.”

“You’re right you are,” Percy responded with a smirk “I’m a student just like you, I was just helping my fellow classmates out. You two seemed to be needing help sneaking out.”

“We didn’t need help” Lance said, seeming to be offended.

“Hmm, are you sure because you two weren’t really doing it so well.”

“Oh, so you were checking me out, weren’t you?” he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. Before this Lance and Hunk didn’t really take the moment to study the girl that had caught them sneaking out and made them think that they were getting in trouble, but now they both seemed to look at her, and to say the least she was stunningly beautiful. 

The girl before them both was lean and tall about 5’10, both boys could tell she was athletic, she had tan skin, that didn’t seem to have any blemishes, but if they looked closely they could see she had a few acne scars on her face. She had jet black wavy hair that reached her collar bone, what caught them by surprise were her eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes they've ever seen, they were captivated. Her eyes were sea green, just like the ocean that held secrets, they seemed to glow in the dark hallway they were standing in. She was breathtaking.

“Umm… hello you two still be with me?” Percy questioned as she was snapping her fingers in front of their face. “Oh, umm yeah, sorry,” Hunk said shly. “Anyways as I was saying, I wasn’t checking you guys out, I was just happening to be sneaking out as well and you two seemed to be struggling and making it obvious so I thought ‘Hey why don't I help these two guys out.’” 

“Ohh. Wait so you were sneaking out too, you want to head into the city with me and Hunk and a friend of ours?”

“Yes I was, and I’m going to have to say no to your offer, but thank you for asking. Now we better get going because I believe the other older pilots and guards are about to start doing patrols.”

Lance seemed to be disappointed that the pretty girl that was helping them turned down his offer. “It’s okay, and yeah we should get going.”

“Wait,” Hunks said, “We’ve never seen you around here, oh and I’m Hunk and he’s Lance.”

“Yeah I’ve guessed your names already,” she said before she paused, “I like keeping to myself, don’t really like being out in the open, and my name is Percy.”

“Percy? No offence but isn’t that a boy's name?”

“None taken Hunk, and yeah it is. My real name is Perseus, again a boys name, but hey I like it so don’t complain about it. But never call me by my real name, I’m warning you both.” She said while staring at them deeply. Scaring them both.

“Wait as in Perseus Jackson?!” Lance questioned, taken out of that scary moment because that name rang a bell.

This made Percy tense her shoulders. The two boys didn’t seem like a threat and her scenes weren’t warning her, still she had to keep her guard up, “Yeah that's me. Do I know you then since you know my full name?” she questioned.

“PFF, Come one everyone knows who you are here, you're the best women space pilot in our grade.”

“I-what?”

“Come on you have to know, don’t you ever look at the lists they post up almost every week?”

“No I don’t because I’m not the smartest pickle and I would think I was at the bottom of the list so I don’t know why I would have even bothered.”

“Ohh, well you should be glad I informed you. Don’t the teachers ever compliment you?”

“Umm, thank you I guess,” She paused. “My teachers really don’t, I get in trouble with most of them, you could say I’m a troublemaker in some way.”

“Ohh…” both the boys said

“But, you don’t seem so surprised by this new news.” Hunk chipped in.

“This isn’t the first shocking news I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Both boys just looked at each other, but said nothing, not wanting to get into her personal life since they just met her. “Now I think you two should really get going, someone’s coming.” Both boys stayed silent but heard the footsteps coming their way. “Go! I’ll handle this.” 

Lance and Hunk didn’t need to be told twice, and they took off running towards the exit, not turning back to see if Percy was going to get in trouble. Just before closing the door they heard Percy greet the person that was coming towards them, “Hey, I wa-” the door was closed and with that the conversation was drowned with it.

**~~~~**

Sometimes Percy was glad that she had the blessing of Aphrodite and sometimes she didn’t. But this time it came in handy, she was about to get caught sneaking out, but she used this new charm speaking ability to the test to not get her in trouble. She didn’t want to get kicked out of another school, especially some space military one. Just, no.

Once getting out of her predicament she watches the guard dazzlingly walk away and she may have used The Mist so that the guard would forget all about this encounter. She finally let go of the breath she was holding in and made her way to the exit to go outside. _‘There better be no monsters tonight, or I will kill those Fates somehow’,_ she thought to herself as she stomped her way outside. 

Once stepping outside she saw that the two boys, Lance and Hunk didn't really seem to have walked that far because they were about 20 feet ahead of her sitting down with another person that wasn’t with them before. She assumed that this new person was the friend who they were going to sneak out with. 

She, not wanting to disturb whatever conversation they were having, was sneaking away, just like old times when she and her friends were trying to not get noticed by a monster. And when she was almost away she heard the words that made her freeze, draining all the blood from her face, “..one word, Voltron...”

She turned her head to see who had spoken and she assumed that the person was the new friend because their voice was new to her. The new person was slim and short, having brown eyes, short light brown hair, and light skin, he was also wearing glasses. 

_How does this person know about Voltron? Maybe they’re Demigods of some sort and the gods keep telling me that word ‘Voltron’ in my dreams as a sign to know that those are their children and they want me to take them back to camp._ She thought to herself because that was the only logical explanation she could think of at the moment. 

Ever since she had the first dream of those robot looking lions about a month ago, every time her dream was about to finish this one word always echoed in her ears until she awoke, ‘Voltron’. 

So since her nice nightly stoll she was going to have today was interrupted by one word. She took it upon herself that she should approach the group of kids once again and interrupt their conversation to, in some way, maybe interrogate them. Yeah it sounded like a dumb idea to her, she would knew that Annabeth may have smacked her head by now, but it was the only way and only idea that popped up in her head. When she was half way there she paused again when the person began to speak of Voltron again. 

“It’s going crazier than I have ever heard it.” the person stated

“How crazy?” Lance questioned 

Before the person could respond to Lance’s question, he was stopped by an alarm that soon began to blair. A voice then was heard from the speakers, “Attention students! This is not a drill. We are on lock down. Security situation Zulu 9er. Repeat all students must remain in barracks until further notice.”

“What’s going on?” questioned Hunk

“Shit.” Percy said loudly. _This is not good, not at all_ , Percy thought to herself. She didn’t even seem to notice that everyone had then turned around to see her because she had scared them. When she noticed that there were pairs of eyes staring at her she finally looked at them and gave a shy smile and a small way. “Hey again,” she said, giving a nervous laugh.

Since she was staring at them she got to see the mountains that were behind them and got to see the moment that something was going from the sky toward the base. “Is that a meteor?” she asked as she was pointing at it. This caused the group of guys to turn around and look at what she was pointing at. “That’s a very, very big meteor.” Hunk stated, in a bit of awe. 

“It's a ship.” the person with the glasses stated as she was looking through a pair of binoculars. Lance wanting to see for himself took the binoculars in his hand, “Holy crap! I can’t believe what I’m seeing.”

“That ship doesn’t seem like one of ours,” Percy told them. 

“No it’s one of theirs.” the short haired person stated in awe.

“Wait so there really are Aliens out there!?” Hunk questioned nervously.  
“Aliens?” Percy questioned. Percy was taken aback from what she heard come out of Hunks mouth because Aliens? Come on there's not such a thing. _But then again_ Percy told herself, _I am from myths, I’m not supposed to exist._ But this, what was going on right now was a whole new level of crazy and Percy knows crazy.

Then she heard the sound of the spacecraft crashing, and it didn’t sound like a good fall. She then went to go crouch beside the person she didn’t know and while looking at the craft she said, “I’m Percy.”

The person didn’t seem to have noticed that she was there and looked at her wide eyed, she then seemed to have noticed that Percy was looking at her and waiting for a response, “Oh, umm...I’m Pidge.” she finally said as her face began to turn red from embarrassment.

“Nice to meet you.” Percy started giving Pidge a warm smile. Pidge gave her a smile too and turned to Lance and Hunk, “We have to go see that ship. Come on!” as she was standing up she grabbed Percy’s arm to pull her up, “You come too.” and with that she and Lance were off.

Percy stood there stunned for a moment because they were about to spy on a spacecraft. _I definitely didn’t sign up for this,_ Percy said to herself. She was standing with Hunk and she could see in his eyes that he was conflicted if he should go with his friends. “Come on Hunk, we can’t keep your friends waiting.” Hunk only shook his head and began to run when he saw that Percy was going to go with Pidge’s plan. 

“Ugh this is the worst team exercise ever.” is what Percy heard from Hunk as he was a few feet behind her, that made her chuckle.   
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
